Blue Exorcist One-Shots
by purplegradient
Summary: Who doesn't love a selection of sporadically updated one-shots? I know I do. Hope you enjoy mine!


**A/N: I have a story started now! This will be a series of one-shots (possibly two-shots) involving the Blue Exorcist cast and my Blue Exorcist OC(s). Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist, Kazue Kato does. All rights reserved to their proper owners (not me). The only things I own are my OC(s) and the plot.**

 **~OC POV~**  
I sat gingerly on a wooden chair by my window, remembering the last time I (tried) to sit here. The seat was unreasonably dense and when I plopped myself down upon it, I hurt my bum. I really needed to find a pillow for this thing. In any case, Mephisto, the obnoxious clown he is, had decided to place me in the boy's dorm with the Okumura twins. A boy's dorm! And the really creaky old one no less! What was wrong with him?! Even with the excuse that I was "dangerous" and "could have an interesting past" I didn't understand why I couldn't just be in the girl's dorm. Whatever. At least I still got to play my violin.

The instrument was actually really fragile, but I didn't mind because it was so beautiful. It was hollowed from mahogany wood, and so was the bow. There were little golden swirls etched into it every now and then. It had to have been custom made, because I couldn't fathom anyone finding something similar lying around in a regular store. A problem was that I couldn't remember who made it. Today was a Sunday, which meant that I could go to the park and enjoy playing it for a while...

After replacing the violin in its case and putting it into my old backpack, I slung the bag over one shoulder and headed downstairs. "I'm going out for a while," I announced to the two boys. Yukio seemed buried deep in another lecture to Rin about slacking off. I sighed and taped a pre-prepared note to the door, already half expecting the situation.

When I finally reached the park my legs ached and my lungs were tense from the chilly air. Thankfully the benches were green plastic, not metal. I settled down on one and took out my violin, setting the open case on the ground. For a few minutes I wondered exactly what to play. Whenever I tried to remember songs, or the history of my violin, things seemed a little fuzzy. But a certain lively tune managed to fade into my head and I smiled, putting the bow to the string. The note came out a little quieter than it was supposed to and unbearably scratchy. I frowned and tried to ignore a nearby kid that plugged his fingers in his ears. The bow needed rosin and I had forgotten to tighten it. After fixing these two problems I sighed and grinned as I finally managed to play the song. It started out slow and gradually became fast enough to clap along to. In the moment I closed my eyes and began to silently tap my foot in rhythm.

When I finished the song I opened my eyes again to see a few ¥1,000 bills and several coins in my violin case as well. "Well I wasn't expecting that," I muttered in astonishment. I hadn't even meant to leave my violin case open, let alone on the ground. It wasn't really good for it to be lying on concrete where it could get kicked around or tripped over. Secondly, I didn't think I was that good at playing. That was probably the first time I had played that song in years! Thinking of this, I felt a little guilty for letting people give me money. With a sigh I concluded that I probably couldn't track down all of the people that had so kindly decided to tip me anyway. So instead I took the yen and tucked it into the front pocket of my bag, then set my violin in its now empty case and then into my backpack.

When I reached the dorm I found a heated Yukio glaring at me from the living room. "Where have you been?" he demanded crossly before standing up. "I called you twice and you didn't pick up! We were starting to worry."

"I left a note," I responded meekly. "It must have fallen onto the ground." With this I hung my backpack on a hook by the door and got on my knees to look for the slip of paper. When I found it I held it up triumphantly. "It says 'On a walk. Will be back soon'," I read before handing it to Yukio. His eyebrow was still furrowed in annoyance. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't pick up ok. I must have go-accidentally put my phone on silent." I was going to say 'gotten lost in the moment', but that would probably have sounded weird under the circumstances. I hoped he wouldn't catch my slip up, but no such luck.

"What were you saying?" Yukio asked in a deadly calm.

"Nothing," I said too quickly.

"What's nothing?" I jumped as Rin popped up next to his brother. The intense gaze of one Okumura was now doubled, making me rub a hand on the back of my neck nervously. It sounded a little selfish, but I really wanted to keep my music a secret. It was special to me and I didn't want to be teased for it.

"Did you meet someone?" Rin asked.

"N-no." I jumped at the chance to divert their attention and let another stutter slip. Yukio just sighed and pushed his glasses up with one finger.

"Never mind then, keep your secrets. Just don't let this happen again."

"I won't," I promised and tried to walk away too. Rin looked infuriated as he stepped in front of me.

"I'm not done with you yet. You could have gotten hurt or something," Rin argued. "Are you okay?" he questioned suddenly, looking me over for any injuries.

"I'm fine Rin. 'Or something'," I mimed with quotation marks and tried again to sidestep him. I failed. He huffed and rolled his eyes.

"There are plenty of bad things that could have gone down, and we had no idea if any of things had happened to you or not because you wouldn't answer the phone." My mouth popped open before I quickly clamped it shut and narrowed my eyes.

"Look, I already apologized to both of you. This is the first and last time that it will happen. Alright?" I prodded him in the chest to emphasize my point. "Besides, you've come home late plenty of times too. Why didn't Yukio give me such a hard time like he does to you?" With this made-up-on-the-spot distraction, Rin glanced to the living room with a confused expression.

"Yeah, why didn't he?" My simple plan seemed to work as he strolled to the living room and chatted up his brother. With a quiet, relieved sigh I hastily grabbed my backpack and retreated upstairs. I took out my violin case and set it in the bottom of my closet, then decided to count the money. I had ¥3,240, which I dropped into my lucky cat piggy bank. "Not bad for one song," I said with a grin.

 **A/N: This isn't my first fic ever, but it is my first Blue Exorcist one. The song my OC Madeline played was "Master of the Tides" by Lindsey Stirling. I listened to it on repeat while writing this. There is no update schedule for this fic and it will be listed as incomplete until I find that inevitable wall of writer's block. Have a nice... life? I don't know what time you'll be reading this of course. So, yeah. Have a nice life! And please review!**


End file.
